


No H(e)aven

by ImpishlyJynxed (loquaciousTransmundane)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Hentai, M/M, Multi, Slash, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loquaciousTransmundane/pseuds/ImpishlyJynxed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2075...<br/>59 years since the start of World War 3 And only 55 since The Fall. </p>
<p>The world was not at all the same as it once was, but not at all for a good reason. </p>
<p>Their creation came with a heavy cost...</p>
<p>This was the Fall of Humanity...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No H(e)aven

The year was 2075...  
59 years since the start of World War 3 And only 55 since The Fall.

The world was not at all the same as it once was, but not at all for a good reason. During the war, America decided to experiment on humans in an attempt to make the first human weapon; and while they succeeded, it came with a heavy cost.

Titans.  
Large human-like creatures that stood anywhere from 3 to 15 meters. These giants only knew one thing: Eat humans.

America mass produced these beings and dropped them off on the countries they were fighting against. It went well for a while, as the Titans would eat the enemies, but once Americans stepped foot on the land for recon and back up, that idea faded.

Titans didn't care who was there or why, all they knew was their hunger. They would eat ANYTHING that was a human, going so far as to hunt them down.  
They were created to be practically immortal, their only weak spot was the nape of their neck. Not only was it hard to reach, but their skin was strong and they could regenerate. Only some weapons could pierce deep enough to cause death.

The Titans were too many and too strong, eventually breaking free of their centers and cages and roaming free not only in other countries, but the homeland they were created.  
Not only was America fighting a war across its oceans, and a new one with the Titans, but the citizens had grown restless and tried to overthrow their own cruel and questionable government.

This was The Fall of Humanity.

Resources were quick to dwindle within the war, and lack of cooperation of the American people. While they could've handled the Titans with the amount of weapons they had, this completely destroyed that possibility.

Within the months that followed their escape, about 50% of the American population was destroyed, not only by Titans but their own people.  
Only with the creations of Strongholds and walls did some of humanity survive. But within the 5 years it took to build all the walls most of humanity was destroyed.  
With only 25% of the population left, America was left in ruins.

The strongholds had hundreds of miles between them, with the capital being the most protected. America split into factions, those who were under trade agreement had help from the capital with protection.

Communication grew rough over the years, with the Titans unknowingly destroying communication towers and power lines, electricity grew into a luxury. Not only that, but the other factions not under the government would do anything to bring their power down, including raiding towns, destroying lines, and killing officers.

Despite every possible thing that should have destroyed the human race, they continued to live the best they could.

The government changed drastically, and the branches of the military changed.

They were now:  
The Military Police, the strongest warriors. Their purpose was to protect the capital city and the most important strongholds.

The Garrison, the warriors who protected the outer most wall of the capital and stationed at all other strongholds. They weren't the strongest, or the best, but they were willing to protect the people.

And finally, the Survey Corps... this was the most looked down upon branch even though they did the most work out of all of them. They were sent to study the titans, destroy them, repair power lines, and were the only form of communication the strongholds had. They were a suicide mission, as most people who left the walls, never returned...

This was the world now, and how different it was now compared to how it had been.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based off a roleplay with a very good friend of mine, and therefore will be updated based on the speed of the roleplay.
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments, kudos, and suggestions!
> 
> I'm also willing to answer any questions!!
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this simple idea!


End file.
